


Put to Good Use

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cocky Jackson Whittemore, Developing Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Locker Room, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Lacrosse Practice ends, Stiles finds himself alone—and half-naked—inside the locker room with his least favorite person.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Put to Good Use

Stiles was not surprised to wind up as the last one who left Lacrosse practice. He had stayed outside for several minutes on a bench underneath a wide awning in order to cool down while the rest of his teammates went inside to shower.

Heading inside the high school now, Stiles entered the gym and then made his way into the locker room. He walked past multiple rows of lockers and headed deeper inside until he reached his own locker near the back wall.

Once his locker was open, Stiles tore off his jersey and t-shirt and flung both of them inside. Then he kicked his shoes off and was about to pull his basketball shorts down when a noise startled him.

Looking up, Stiles saw Jackson standing near the edge of his row wearing a white towel around his waist.

“Fuck, Jackson,” Stiles said, slightly irritated, “way to scare a guy.”

“Like I give a single shit,” Jackson replied, his eyes emanating his cocky attitude.

Stiles looked at Jackson wearily as he came further into the aisle. He almost felt trapped in the slightly claustrophobic area, since there was a wall behind him and the only way to head out was past Jackson. Moving his body a bit, Stiles accidentally bumped his leg into the wooden bench that was positioned between the two tightly pressed rows of lockers.

“What do you want, man? I thought you would have been gone by now,” Stiles said, briefly turning his attention back to his locker.

“Just wanted to chat with my favorite spastic teammate, I suppose,” Jackson said, speaking in a glaringly happy manner but not meaning his words in any friendly way.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit, as you can clearly see,” Stiles said gesturing briefly to his half-naked form.

He was used to being undressed around his other teammates, but he had never stood like this with Jackson before. It felt odd to only be wearing his shorts while Jackson sported a white towel and nothing else.

Both Stiles and Jackson were in possession of firm, muscular chests that exemplified strength. Whereas Stiles’ upper-half was lean and wiry, Jackson’s upper-half was broad and thick. For a moment Stiles glanced at Jackson’s gorgeous chest, then looked quickly away.

“If you’re going to perv on me, you have to be slyer than that,” Jackson said, now only a few feet away from Stiles.

“Fuck off.”

“I’d prefer if you got me off instead.”

Stiles shot his head up painfully quick and stared at Jackson in shock. That was the last thing he had ever expected to hear from Jackson Whittemore’s mouth. Somehow, Stiles felt completely speechless as Jackson stood smugly in front of him.

“Dude, you’re not funny,” Stiles finally said, feeling his heart rate start to rise against his will.

“I’m not trying to be.”

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. It seemed they were both thinking about what was currently happening and how it managed to come out of nowhere.

“Look,” Stiles began, “I get that you love messing with me, on account of the whole rich douchebag thing you got going on, but this is too far.”

Jackson took a couple more steps towards Stiles, which left hardly any room between them now. Stiles tried to hide a gulp but was unsuccessful in front of Jackson. Their bare chests were only inches away from brushing together.

Then Jackson calmly said, “I want this to happen. I think you might, too.”

“Why would you want anything to happen between us?”

“The attraction is obvious, isn’t it?” Jackson asked. “From both sides, I might add.”

Stiles looked around their setting, trying to see and listen if anyone was around. He was worried someone might find them like this and get the wrong impression. Or rather, the right one.

He wasn’t going to deny anything now. Stiles wanted Jackson. It had been this way for a while and was irrefutable in Stiles’ mind. He couldn’t push away his feelings, nor would he any longer. As much as it pained him to think of his attraction towards the egotistic guy, Stiles really needed the towel Jackson wore to be gone.

“Well, it looks like no one else is here but us,” Stiles said, his voice drifting off temptingly.

Jackson smirked and replied, “Why don’t you sit down and make use of that mouth I can’t stop thinking about?”

Stiles sat down slowly on the bench and then Jackson moved in front of him. He kept his hands at his sides and seemed to be waiting for Stiles to act. Taking the hint, Stiles reached up and lightly gripped Jackson’s waist for a moment.

Then he dipped his fingers underneath the towel and pulled.

Stiles listened absentmindedly as the towel fell to the floor and crumpled around Jackson’s ankles. The only true thing he could focus on, however, was Jackson’s lower-half in front of his face.

Feeling his mouth drop open slightly, Stiles stared completely at Jackson’s hanging member. His cock was graciously long for a teenage guy, perhaps seven inches once fully erect, and held a pleasant thickness to it. Even while flaccid, Jackson’s cock commanded attention as it hung manfully between his legs.

“Like what you see?” Jackson asked, his ego inflated to an all-time high.

“I’m definitely a fan,” Stiles murmured as he moved in closer.

Then, without even hesitating, Stiles wrapped his lips around the head of Jackson’s cock and hummed in pleasure. A deep, low groan escaped Jackson’s mouth from the beautiful warmth of Stiles’ mouth. Pulling off, Stiles watched as Jackson’s cock immediately started to grow until he became fully hard.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles muttered before he eagerly dove in again.

With a tight mouth, Stiles moved halfway down Jackson’s hard length before sliding up and repeating the motion. He did this several times, moaning in pleasure from the exquisite taste of Jackson’s cock. Then Stiles slid his mouth off and swirled his tongue around the—fucking delicious—head of Jackson’s cock.

“I knew that fucking mouth would be perfect for this,” Jackson said as he breathed in and out heavily.

Stiles was nearly salivating from how perfect Jackson was down there. With a firm fist, Stiles jerked off Jackson, his cock super slippery. Then, after wiggling his tongue against Jackson’s balls, Stiles continued sucking him off without any loss of energy.

“Slip your shorts off,” Jackson said as he gripped Stiles’ broad shoulder.

Eagerly doing as he was told, Stiles rose his hips up and pushed down his pants, becoming fully naked with Jackson. He instantly attached a hand around his cock and began jerking himself off while still sucking Jackson’s member.

Jackson dipped his head back, lost in the exuberant pleasure Stiles was giving him. He knew he wasn’t going to keep his load in for a lengthy amount of time at this point, which only made him that much more excited to let go with Stiles.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Jackson warned.

“Good,” Stiles replied, supremely eager to receive Jackson’s juice.

“You should cum first.”

Completely fine with the idea, Stiles released any will-power he had over himself and tugged luxuriously on his cock while keeping a mouth on Jackson’s member. Then, without warning, he came with a loud groan and felt his cum splash against his abdomen. His fist shook as he continued pumping himself, the last few drops of cum shooting out.

Slowly slipping his mouth away, Stiles looked up at Jackson who stared completely at him, which made Stiles feel strange and nice.

“Your turn,” Stiles said lowly.

Nodding his head, Jackson wrapped his right hand around his cock. Then Jackson gripped the back of Stiles’ head and furiously pumped his cock in front of Stiles’ face. Waiting patiently, Stiles kept his gaze on Jackson’s tightly-wrapped fist, then drifted down and looked at the way Jacksons’ balls bounced up and down.

“I’m close, so fucking close,” Jackson murmured hurriedly, his voice filled with pent-up lust and frustration.

Stiles wondered for a moment how angry the other boy was. While he did not exactly feel sorry for Jackson because of his arrogant tendencies, Stiles still thought that maybe there was hope for him to change at least some of his ways.

Then Stiles reached his hand up and lovingly fondled Jackson’s ballsack, effectively sealing his fate.

“Fuck!” Jackson exclaimed thunderously as his release hit.

Stiles felt pleasantly overwhelmed as his face became coated with Jackson’s cum; he was nearly ready to gasp in shock from how much jizz spilled onto his skin. Jackson continued groaning loudly as he pumped out his cum, his body shaking. Then only the sound of their breathing was noticeable for a few moments.

Jackson leaned back against the lockers, his entire body spent. Stiles stood up from the bench and moved in close to him, their nude bodies only inches away from touching.

“Nice work, Stilinski,” Jackson murmured in approval.

“Next time you’ll have to fuck me,” Stiles whispered deeply.

Jackson froze, his eyes locked directly on Stiles. For a second Stiles thought he had expressed the wrong idea, but then he saw how Jackson’s eyes darkened with true want.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do.”

Their limp cocks brushed together for a moment, sending a pleasurable shock through both guys. They were each tempted to take things even further but decided it would be best to do so another time.

“Here, use this to clean up,” Jackson said as he picked up the towel from the ground. “I’ll wait for you when you’re done.”

Stiles fought hard not to let a happy grin blossom from Jackson’s words. Jackson had told him he’d wait for him and had said it in such a dominating voice that Stiles liked the way it made him feel inside.

“Don’t you need a towel to cover up?” Stiles asked.

“Dude, I’m Jackson fucking Whittemore,” he said, his cocky attitude now suddenly—and immensely—attractive. “I’ve got nothing to hide.”

With a final smirk, he turned around and walked off naked towards his own locker near the front. Stiles watched him go, his eyes locked on Jackson’s firm muscular ass, before turning back and using the towel to clean up his face and body.

Deciding he would shower at home instead, Stiles changed back into his regular school clothes and left his locker. He found Jackson dressed and waiting in the hall that led towards the exit door.

“Until next time,” Jackson said, his tone emitting complete truth to his words.

Then they left the locker room and headed to their separate cars in the parking lot, knowing they would meet up again soon.

Very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
